Handcuffs
by brandt659
Summary: Steph tries to get the merrymen to help her with a restraing problem.  Updated with ch 7 steph finally gets her way. ADULT CONTENT All chacters owned by JE
1. Chapter 1

I had hide the handcuffs under my pillow so that when he fell asleep I could pull them out and cuff him to the head board. Ranger never let me have control when we had sex, he knew just the right places to kiss and touch me to make me melt into his arms and become putty to him. Once Ranger started to breath nice even breathes I knew it was my only chance I slowly moved the cuffs up to the head of the bed and rolled against Ranger cuddling up to him like I always do when we sleep. As I lifted his arms towards the head of the bed I felt myself being flipped onto my back and the handcuffs click around my wrist.

"HOW? How did you know what I was doing?"

"When I had my arm under your pillow while we were making love earlier I felt them and knew you would try something like this so I was just waiting, then I knew I could turn the tables. Now that I have you here how should I punish you? " When he ran his hot calloused hands up my sides I thought he was going to make love to me again, then I felt his fingers curve and knew what he had planned.

"No! No, Ranger please. Please don't do it! I am begging Please don't do it." But I knew from the look in his eyes that it was a lost cause. I felt him breath in and then move his fingers over my rib cage, tickling me. I tried to move away from him but he threw his leg over me and sat on my pelvis keeping me still and continued to tickle me until I couldn't breath.

"Stephanie Plum do you promise to be good?"

I shake my head yes. "I promise please don't do it any more"

"If you promise to be good I will promise no more ticking."

"Will you let me out of the hand cuffs?"

"No way I plan to use them exactly how you planned." Without another word he took first my left nipple then my right into his mouth sucking on them until they were hard little beads. Ranger ran his hand down my belly and between my legs.

"You are so wet" he whispered into my ear as he slid two fingers into my hot core. He made circles with them stretching me. When he pulled them out and he licked my juices from them. Ranger grabbed my ankles and placed them on his shoulders spreading my legs so he fit between them.

"Babe" was all he said before his long hard cock slid between my hot wet folds. Each stroke brought me closer to my release I tried to move my hips at a faster pace but he grabbed them and continued at his slowly madding pace. I moaned and clenched my muscle trying to get him to increase his pace but he just kept slowly driving me mad. After 15 minutes of this torture I felt the biggest orgasm I had ever had building with each stroke it sent my body into spasms until I reached heaven.

I didn't remember Ranger undoing the cuffs just the feel of him pulling my limp body against him as we both feel asleep.

On the Main Floor at Rangeman.

"Tank if I promised you and Bobby Anything you both wanted could I get you to do me a favor?"

"I can't answer for Bobby but you know that I am always willing to help you." Tank smiled down at me like I was his little sister. I couldn't help but think that when I tell him what it is I need help with he will no longer think of me as a little sister.

"I need the two of you to help me get Ranger restrained"

"What do you mean restrained?" Tank was getting the feeling he was not going to like what Stephanie was about to say.

"I need you to help me get Ranger tied down so that I can tease and torture him like he did me the other night. I had brought my handcuffs into the bedroom planning to use them on Ranger and before I could even touch him with them he had me handcuffed to the bed."

"Handcuffed to the bed?" Bobby had heard the last part of the conversation and had to come and find out exactly what Stephanie was talking about. He knew that unless he had a death wish not to ask Ranger about his and Steph's sex life but if she was willing to just give out info he certainly wasn't going to ignore it.

"Great Bobby I wanted to talk to you too. Would You PLEASE help me" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, the kind that still worked on my dad.

"Fine. Fine what do you need" Bobby had been staring down at Stephanie and had not seen Tank signal him no.

"I just need you guys to help me get Ranger restrained"

"WHAT?" Bobby screamed so loud all heads turned their direction.

"Let's take this into a conference room" Tank lead them off the main floor.

"Stephanie we have always wondered about you mental status but now I am quite sure you are 100% crazy. On SO many levels. I. I. I really don't even know what to say at this point. Why?"

"Ranger always takes charge when we are in bed, I would love to have him at my mercy, to get a chance to make him be the one panting and begging me not to stop. Please guys."

"If we do this Ranger will probably kill us both if he doesn't fire us first."

"I plan to make him VERY happy before I release him, I will make him promise not to do anything to either of you . You have my word."

Tank and Bobby looked at each other and without either saying a word both knew what the other was thinking "We're Dead".


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby's POV

He loved Steph but he knew helping her was insane, Ranger liked to be in control every where he assumed that also meant in the bedroom. If Ranger finds out he and Tank helped her they would both be searching for new job if not medical attention.

"Stephanie, do you have any ideas how you plan to go about this or do I not want to know." He cringed just asking the question.

"Well I thought I could drug him and you two could carry him into the bedroom."

Tank had been trying to drink coffee while she had been talking and he had spit it all over me. It was the only time I had ever seen Tank blush.

"Steph I am not letting you drug Ranger or hit him with a stun gun if that is your next idea. Please just let this go."

"What is it that Stephanie needs to let go" Ranger had entered the room behind us. He came over and wrapped his arms around Bomber and kissed her. Tank and I turned to leave quickly before he had to answer any questions. I felt the neck of my shirt being pulled before I was able to move ahead tow steps. Lots of four letter words went threw my mind.

"Bobby, Tank I asked you two a question."

Stephanie's POV

"I told them I wanted to throw you a surprise party they told me you won't like that and I should just forget it and I think they are right. I would much prefer to spend your birthday alone just you and me in bed." I look over my shoulder at Tank and Bobby and lead Ranger out of the conference room.

How am I going to get him restrained? How am I going to get Ranger restrained? The question just kept running threw my head as I lay in bed that night. I knew exactly what I would do to him once I had him tied down. First I would cut his clothes slowly off him because I couldn't take the chance of trying to get him naked first before I tied him. Then I would put an ice cube in my teeth and run in slowly down his neck to his shoulder blade then down his chest and around each nipple until it was a tight bud. After he moaned I would continue down his stomach until I reached his long hard…

"Babe, Babe why are you moaning" I had forgotten Ranger was laying beside me. "What are you thinking about that has you moaning like that? And making you so wet I feel it on your legs before I am even in those beautiful folds. Ranger runs kisses down my body until his mouth covers my lips "God you taste amazing. Will you tell me what you were thinking about to get you this worked up?" Ranger runs his tongue between each fold then takes my clit into his mouth and sucks on it softly at first then hard biting it with his teeth

"You" is my only answer as muscles tense as my orgasm overtakes me.

Ranger lay on top of me entering me slowly as I come down from my orgasm. He moves slowly I try to wrap my legs around him but he flips me over and grabs both of my breast to move me to the edge of the bed. "Kneel" he orders me moving his hands to my hips. As I come up onto my knees he increases the tempo. Again my muscles tense with an orgasm as Ranger cums.

We both collapse onto the bed.

I am going to come up with a perfect idea so I can make Ranger feel the way I do right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bobby, if I get Ranger so drunk that you and Tank would have to carry him would you guys help me get him into bed?" I had finally come up with an idea I would convince Ranger to do shots with me. **

"**Bomber, Ranger almost never drinks and even if he did drink it would never be enough to make him drunk enough for him to let Tank and I move him. Bomber on top of that I don't mean to offend but you are a light weight. One shot and you are slurring and swaying you're so drunk, two and you're falling on your cute little ass. "**

"**I appreciate the cute ass thing but I really think I can get him that drunk, I have a plan I am going to rig a drinking game and follow that up with naked body shots if I need to. Plus my drinks will be milder then his. I think after a couple of hours he'll be very easy to deal with."**

"**Bomber you know that you are going to get yourself plus me and Tank into trouble but we will help you on one condition if you promise to keep your grandmother away from us FOREVER . My ass still hurts from her visit the other day, for an old woman she sure has strong fingers." Bobby could help but rub his ass where he had three finger size bruises on his left cheek. **

**Ranger's POV**

**I knew something was up as soon as I stepped into my seventh floor apartment just by watching Babe she was sexy as hell but acted nervous. However she was currently wearing one of my black dress shirts tied at her waist with only two buttons done so I could see she was not wearing a bra, her black denim skirt was so short that when ever she leaned over I could see her black lace thong. Her four inch black fuck me pumps finished off a outfit that was made for sin. So I was pretty much open to what ever she had in mind as long as by the end of the night all those clothes were thrown around my room. **

**After wrapping my arms around her middle I started to kiss her neck knowing that turns her to liquid. I lick her skin savoring the taste, then bite her skin gently leaving little marks as I go up her neck to her luscious mouth. Our tongues play together in a wonderful game of tag as I turn her in my arms so her full, firm breasts press against my chest. I slide my hand under her shirt and take her breast into my hand fondling it. Then rubbing the nipple between my thumb and finger until it's a hard bead then pinch it and listen to her moan. As I try to unbutton the shirt to take it off Stephanie steps back away from me.**

"**Why did you step away?"**

**I give her a second because she is panting trying to get her breath back. "I had the evening planned but your getting to far ahead. Would you be willing to play with me?"**

"**Babe that's what I was trying to do until you took away all my toys." I grin at her as she blushes. "Babe if you want to play a game of some kind I will give it a try as long as at some point my hard cock ends up in your wet pussy." I normally don't talk to her that way but I wondered just how much redder her face could get and I was not disappointed, had I not know she was only blushing I would think she had a fever of 110. **

**Stephanie's POV**

**I had already set up the table for quarters with twenty shot glasses a roll of quarters and two crystal containers of tequila one with 90 proof the other was weak and watered down so I could drink more then two before I was falling down drunk. I had picked quarters because I had excelled at quarters in college at the fraternity parties. I may have been a light weight while drinking but I could get the entire baseball team drunk off their asses with me only having to drink one or two a night. **

**Ranger sat beside me and looked at the table with his normal unreadable face. "You ever play quarters?" I ask him.**

"**Babe, I spent a lot of time on Army bases with very little to do yea I've played."**

"**Good when we played at college we went head to head how about it?"**

"**Babe I don't know that this is a good idea."**

"**Really it will be great"**

**How the hell was he getting so many dam quarters into the dam cup I had already had five shots and felt like I may fall out of the chair. For watered down drinks they sure burnt on the way down. Finally Ranger missed one and picked her his shot and I picked up my sixth. **

**Ranger's POV**

**Babe had already had five shots I was pretty sure she would regret this whole idea in the morning as I tossed back my first shot I realized it was little more water then alcohol and poured myself another but from Babe's bottle and it burned all the way down and left me warm it was at lest 90 proof. I looked over at Stephanie as she started to fall out of her chair and grabbed her. I had no idea why but I knew that I had been set up. **

"**Babe?" She really didn't look to good. I helped her into the bathroom just in time as soon as I had her in front of the toilet she started to empty her stomach. I held her hair and grabbed two wash clothes and wet them with cool water. One I used to clean her face with after she finished the other I placed on her head and carried her bridal style into the bedroom laying her gently on the bed. Then I called Bobby to have him come take a look at her. He promised to be right up.**

"**Ranger I am going to start an IV with a banana bag on her so she won't feel so horrible tomorrow I'm glad she emptied her own stomach I would not have wanted to put her threw having her stomach pumped. How did she get so drunk I've never seen her drink much."**

"**That was the problem since she had no tolerance she went from ok to drunk quickly plus for some reason she was drink 90 proof and having me drink this watered down stuff." I saw Bobby try not to smile and knew he had been in on what ever Babe had planned. "Bobby I want to know what in the Sam hell is going on!"**

"**I will explain as soon as I get Bomber hooked up to an IV and have the banana bag going, OK?"**

**I didn't want to wait but Babe's health came first. I watched Bobby walk out of the apartment and wondered what he would tell me when he got back. I went into the bed room to check on Babe.**

**Bobby's POV**

"**Tank meet me in the clinic I need to get an IV kit but I HAVE to speak with you."**

**Once Tank had joined me in my clinic I started to tell him about Bomber and Ranger and how he wanted to know what was going on. He agreed that we would both go up stairs and come clean with him, we knew how much he cared for Steph and while he might kill us he wouldn't hurt her. And we needed to put a stop to this before she really hurt herself.**

"**Why are you here Tank?" **

"**When Bobby told me what happened and that you wanted to know the truth about what has been going on I thought it best for me to come up too. Why don't you and I go into the living room to talk while Bobby gets Stephanie's IV going. I'll explain everything in their.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tanks POV

I stared at Ranger trying to find the words to tell him about how they had gotten into this mess. Ranger looked like he was barely holding in his temper.

"WELL!" Ranger had gotten sick of waiting.

"Ranger you know how sometimes Bomber can come up with some crazy ideas?" He didn't wait for an answer before contuning. "Well she came to Bobby and me for help with an insane idea and Bobby and I thought it best to tell he we would help so atleast we would know what Bomber was up to. When she talked about getting you drunk by using the drinking game we knew you would never get drunk and everything would be fine. Never for a second did we think that she would be drinking consternated drinks. I still can't believe she got yours and hers mixed up that shit had to have burnt all the way down."

"Tank, I am trying to stay calm but if you don't quit talking about nothing that makes any fucking sense I plan to beat the shit out of you then fire your ass."

I took a deep breath considering just letting him beat on me if that would keep me from having to say Ranger; Bobby and I were helping Bomber to get you drunk so we could tie you to the bed so she could fuck you. No way was he going to say it.

"RANGER" we heard Bobby well like he was really stressed I hadn't heard Bobby use that voice since we were in country during the war. Both Ranger and I took off at a dead run up the stairs into Ranger's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Tank's POV

"Ranger I need you to call down stairs and have Cal bring the medics right up. I've already called 911. Bomber took a turn for the worse she needs to have her stomach pumped and other treatment I am unable to do here. She started to shake and sweat so I checked her sugar and it was 360 and her reflexes are sluggish. Unless I am out of the loop Bomber has never had problems with sugar before has she?" Bobby turned to us for conformation.

"No not that I know of, all the chick eats is sugar so I can't believe she is diabetic."

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ranger's POV

Mr. Plum was pacing behind the couch that held Mrs. Plum , Grandma Mauzer and Tank I had made Tank sit beside Grandma Mauzer because I felt it would be a nice start to his and Bobby's punishment Bobby was in the ER talking to a nurse friend or he would have been on Grandma Mauzer other side.

As soon as we get word that Babe is stable I plan to find a quite corner and beat the truth out of them.

"Did you know you are rather sexy for a man you size Mr. Tank?" Granma Mauzer laid her hand on Tank's knee. "I've always wondered about that thing people say about a black man's sausage, is it true? Is your sausage bigger then Ranger's sausage? Stephanie says that Ranger makes her very happy in bed except for that one thing. But I bet you would really…

"What one thing?" Ranger interrupts her.

"Dam I don't think I was suppose to say that."

"Well you did so tell me what she said."

Grandma Mauzer looked a little flushed and uncomfortable I thought she was going to try to find an excuse not to tell me when she started talking again.

"Last week when I was spending the day with Stephanie she took me to the mall to buy new Pjs and a few Cds. While we were their we saw Mary Lou who had also been shopping, she was headed to the food court for a snack so I told Stephanie to go with her and I would catch up after looking in one more store. I love Spencer's and Stephanie ruins it because she won't le me play with any of the neat toys and stuff.

When I was done I headed over to the food court. The two of them must not have seen me because they kept talking. Stephanie said your sex life was great except that you never let her take the lead. You never let her ride you like the stallion you are. Whenever she tries you take over and make her mind go to mush because you know just where to but your hands and mouth.

" So she told Mary Lou she had a plan to have Tank and Bobby help her to get you handcuffed to the bed so that she could suck your ding dong she had used the c word but I don't like saying cock. Then she planned to ride your ding dong until your eyes rolled back into your head then she would start again."

I looked at Tank who looked guilty as hell. Then I looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Plum both had turned red and stared at him with their mouths agape.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranger's POV

Ranger wondered if this was what a stroke felt like or maybe a heart attack because he had a shooting pains going through out his body. He was so relieved to see Bobby walk into the waiting room.

"Stephanie is going to be just fine, they plan to keep her another day or two just to be sure. They still don't understand how she could get that drunk that fast or how her sugar would get that high so they are going to run a few tests. Kathy says she will feel like hell for several days but should be back to the old Bomber in no time."

They went to see her tow at a time she wasn't great company because she had been given a sedative after fighting the doctors while they tried to pump her stomach. Mr. and Mrs. Plum went in first then Bobby took Grandma Mauzer, once they came back out Bobby walked the family to their car, they all looked at Ranger but her parents didn't say anything and turned to leave. Grandma Mauzer went up to Ranger.

"I think after all this you really should let my granddaughter do what ever she wants to you in bed you may like it." then she turned and headed towards the door.

Ranger could hear Babe's mom muttering about her crazy family as she followed her mother out of the hospital.

Tank came in with me to see her he went straight to her bedside and took her hand. "I am so sorry Bomber I should have stopped you. I feel horrible that I let this happen."

I patted him on the shoulder and told him that "no one blamed him. Stephanie was as unstoppable as they come had he tried she would have done it anyway or something else just as crazy."

Stephanie POV

As I opened my eye to the sun filled room I realized at once I was in a hospital room. I looked around the room and found Ranger sleeping in a chair beside my bed staring at me. I tried to take inventory of my body for bullet wounds, burns, slashes or broken bones noticing none were present I started to wonder why I was here.

The fact that Rangers was here made me sure that I had done something stupid and then I remembered last night, the drinking, the vomiting and the trip here for the stomach pumping. I moaned and Ranger jumped to my side.

"Babe how do you feel? "

"Stupid"

"Well, trust me you'll never have to go through that again because I'm never letting you touch a drop of alcohol again."

"I am OK with that" I laughed.

"Babe why didn't you just tell me what you wanted instead of drinking till you were drunk off your cute little ass. I really would have loved to hear how you would have asked it had to be better then how I heard."

As soon as he said that I felt the heat come up my neck into my face as I blushed. I couldn't look him in the face. Who? How did he find out?

"WHO? Who told you? Who told you about my plan?"

"Your Grandmother had over heard about it when you were talking to Mary Lou at the mall."

"Ranger, I am so embarrassed"

He made a groaning sound, "Well it gets worse your parents were standing right their when she told the entire waiting room. I think I am going to have to come up with something big to get your parents to like me."

"I want to die, please kill me Ranger. I can never face them ever again. We don't have to worry about them not liking you because I plan to move to Alaska."

"Please Sweetheart never say you want to die it kills me to hear that you would ever want to die. But what if I told you that I plan to let you have your wish, with a few conditions."

"Really you are going to let me be in control with you tied up."

"Yes, but like I said I have a few conditions

1. No cameras of ANY kind.

2. No inviting anyone to join us it will be just the two of us.

3. We have to wait until you are better.

4. I get my turn to tie you up too."

Just thinking about Ranger tying me up soaked my panties and weakened my knees.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Ranger had told me he was willing to let me handcuff him. I got wet every time I even thought about it. If he wasn't willing to do it soon I was going to have to buy more panties, I was having to change them so often I could barely keep up with the laundry.

Lula and I had already been to the Lion's Den her favorite adult store. I had made several purchases that I was looking forward to using with Ranger.

Bobby was going to take me to see the doctor today (Ranger didn't trust me to go alone) and Ranger said if the doctor gives me a clean bill of health we are on for tonight. Maybe I should take a nap so I am really ready for tonight.

Ranger's Apartment 

The left fur lined cuff clicked into place holding Ranger's left wrist above his head the right was already in place. Tank had loaned me leg shackles too, which held Rangers legs at the end of the bed.

"I am going to place this over your eyes if you're ready."

I covered Ranger's eyes with a silk black blindfold, then pulled the sheet slowly down past his chest where his nipples were hard little pebbles already. Slowly I uncovered his taunt stomach and belly button. I paused a second remembering that I still had the head phones behind me and laid the sheet back down.

"I almost forgot your headphones, I have always heard that if you take away one sense the others are heightened so I am taking away both your eyes and your ears so your sense of touch is at the extreme."

After placing the headphones over his ears that would cancel out any sound, I picked back up my sheet to uncover my favorite part of Ranger.

Before having him lay down I had made him strip in front of me, he had tried to make me forget that tonight was suppose to be my night by kissing me and had even had me laying under him with my shirt off before I had made him change places.

I smiled and started to pull out my other new purchases laying them on the dresser. The fur lined cuffs and black blindfold were just the start of my new treats. First to come out was a bottle of cherry cheesecake flavored body oil and personal lubricate. I planned to use it in a very personal way.

I then pulled out a tiny vibrator that fit on the end of two my fingers I switched it on and placed it against Rangers balls.

His penis stood straight and tall between his legs I bent and blew across the tip it twitched I barely touched it with my tongue Ranger moaned. I took the entire thing into my mouth licking my way down sucking hard for about one minute then I moved away from the bed.

"Babe"

It was all he said and he waited for me to come back apparently if I want to tease someone like Ranger I will have to try harder I thought.

I went back to the bed and laid beside him still dressed in my jeans but missing my shirt and bra. I took one beautiful nipple into my mouth suckling it. Pinching the other with my fingers.

I leaned up and covered Ranger's mouth with mine even handcuffed to a bed he was able to knock off my socks and shoes with his kiss. There is just something about the mans lips that just makes me melt like an ice cream on the 4th of July.

Before I forget my plan I sit up and remove my jeans and soaked panties. I place one knee on each side of Ranger's head facing down his body and lower my pussy to his mouth. Before I even have to ask him to, he starts to run his tongue between the folds then dipping his tongue deep inside.

I lean forward grabbing my new cherry cheesecake oil and pour some over Ranger's thighs and chest as I rub it in Ranger sucks hard on my clit I try hard to keep focus but when he starts to nibble on it with his teeth I cum. My juices flowing into his mouth.

He sucks even harder trying to get every last drop of the my sweet tasting essence. I try to catch my breath so I can continue.

After a moments rest I grab the bag with all my goodies and pull out a thin vibrator. I cover it with the oil and move so that my knees are now between Rangers. I gentle push his knees up leaning against them.

I pour more oil over him covering his member and hips as I start to rub it in I take his long firm oil covered cock into my mouth. The oil makes him taste like one of my favorite desserts. His hips are slick from the oil and I move to his inner thighs and cover them with the oil.

My fingers rub the oil into his balls them between his ass checks. I rub the tight hole with my oil covered finger sliding it inside just slightly.

Ranger moans.

I remove my finger and pick up the slim vibrator I had purchases and slowly slid it into his tight hole. As I start to suck again on his cock I turn the vibrator on.

His hips raise of the bed and he moans "Babe…Babe… Stephanie..

As he cums into my mouth I suck him until he is dry licking the tip. I let his cock lay between his legs and slowly remove my new toy.

I lean down close to Ranger's ear pulling the headphones away.

"I'm only getting started."


	8. Chapter 8

_Ranger and Stephanie belong to Janet Evanovich I'm just playing with them. _

_Thank you for reading my story._

_**I move off the bed after making sure to leave the sheet down so that I can snap a picture of Ranger naked and tied up. I want something to keep forever to remind me of this my favorite day of my life. I worry he'll see the flash but I keep reminding myself he has the blindfold and the headphones so I should be safe. **_

_**As soon as I got the shot I rejoin Ranger on the bed kneeling beside him.**_

_**I slide the headphones completely off and whisper sex words into his ear, as I kiss his neck, his shoulder and his ear. I straddle Ranger playing with his nipples as I slip his hard shat into me. I start moving my hips up and down for a few minutes but decide to try something different. **_

_**While laying against his chest I rotated my hips forward and back until a see sweat beading on his forehead then I stop. **_

"_**Do you like that?" I whisper into his ear.**_

_**When he tries to move his hips to try to get me moving I let him slide out of me. **_

"_**Are you going to be a good boy?" I tease him.**_

_**Ranger yanks hard at the cuffs and breaks them into two.**_

"_**Babe, you should no better then to use fur cuffs."**_

_**Without another word Ranger has me laid out on the bed with him over top. He throws my legs up over his shoulders and enters me quickly. Each pump makes me hotter and wetter until I cry out with my release. Once I have Ranger takes his.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranger and Stephanie belong to Janet Evanovich I'm just playing with them. **

**Thank you for reading my story.**

I am seriously reconsidering my agreement with Ranger as he clicks the cuffs around the middle bar of his metal bed frame. He made me lay naked flat on my stomach .

"Ranger what are you planning to do? I'm not sure I really want to do this."

"Babe"

Sometimes it turns me on that he's a man of few words other times it scares me to death. This was somewhere in between the thoughts of what he had planned turned me on, but at the same time worried me. If his plan was what I was thinking he was much to large to even try.

"Babe, I know that you took a picture of me while I was naked and handcuffed to this very bed so since you cheated of the rules I decided it was ok for me to also."

I must have looked scared because Ranger chuckled "no, I don't plan to take a picture of you. But I have asked someone to join us."

I struggled against the cuffs trying to free myself to cover my naked butt which was currently on display. Ranger patted my naked butt and covered me to my shoulders with the sheet.

"Don't worry I have no attention to share you with anyone your body is for my eyes only. I just need a little help getting you ready Bobby should be up here in about two minutes. Why don't I rub your back until he gets here so you can try to relax, this will go a lot easier and enjoyable if your relaxed."

Ranger covered his hands in the cherry cheesecake flavored body oil and started to rub my shoulders then moved to my ribcage and finally down to my ass. His warm hands felt like fire to my skin. The good kind of fire the kind your mother always told you not to play with.

When the door bell rang Ranger covered me with the sheet before getting up to answer it. I tried to make myself as small as possible when Ranger walked back into the room talking with Bobby. As soon as Bobby saw me handcuffed to the bed he paused.

"Bobby it's ok. Really we are just playing around you guys tried to help her do this to me. When I agreed to do it I made her promise to let me have my turn."

"Stephanie? Are you ok with this?"

"Yes Bobby, or at least I think I am it matters why you're here."

"I went to Bobby with some medical questions about the safest way to have anal sex with you, since during my time you seemed so into it I thought you'd like a chance on the other side of it. Bobby recommended the use of pain killers and muscle relaxers. Are you ok if Bobby gives you these?"

"If it will make this easier then yea sure."

"O..K.. Ranger if you could move the sheet a little to the side so I can give her these shots."

I felt the air hit my left but cheek and wanted to die of humiliation. Bobby was quick with both shots neither actually hurting.

"Ranger remember what I told you yesterday, she needs to be truly ready and relaxed. It could take up to a hour of licking rubbing and stretching before she'll be ready for you even to try. You have to be patient, but trust me it's worth every second when you finally slide all the way in and your cock is engulfed into this tight womb. I'm going to go but call if you need anything."

"Babe just relax and I will take care of everything."

I felt Ranger's hands on my hips as he raises them and slides two pillow under them so my ass is up in the air. His hands are rubbing my hips and then move to my thighs he moves up my thighs to the cheeks of my ass. He slowly pulls them apart a feel his warm breath right before I feel his tongue stroke the rim of my hole. I then feel two of his fingers slide into my pussy he works them as he continues to trace my rim. I try to pull away but he uses his free arm to pull my ass up against his mouth.

Between the sucking and licking and his fingers working my core I quickly cum. He moves his head to drink my juices as I cum. He grabs the bottle of oil and covers his finger and my hole. He gentle enters me as he starts to push in and pull out he bends forward and licks and kisses my ass checks.

I feel him pull out his finger all the way and when he tries to reenter me I feel like I'm being stretched, with out asking I know he has added a finger after only a couple thrusts he pulls out again and adds a third finger this time when he enters me in hurts. I try to move forward away from the presure but his hand follows.

"If this hurts I can stop moving my fingers until you get use to it. Bobby had warned me we might need some help stretching you so like you I did some shopping and picked up a few things."

I felt his fingers pull out and heard him moving behind me but couldn't tell what he was doing. I was surprised when I felt the vibrator I had used on him slide between my cheeks, the sensation when he turned it on almost made me cum.

Ranger pulled me onto my knees pushed my legs together and slid into my wet pussy while the vibrator rocked my world.

I came for a second time moaning Ranger's name. Once I came he pulled out of my pussy, pulled the vibrator out and slowly replaced his cock where the vibrator had been.

The feeling was like no other pulling and stretching, friction and silk all at the same time. It only took Ranger a few thrusts before I heard him moan my name as he came.


End file.
